Hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC) is the second most prevalent cancer in China, which covers 5.7% of the total population [1]. Most HCC patients have rapid tumor progressing resulting in high mortality rate. In order to improve the overall survival, early diagnosis of the disease becomes essential. Currently, the most common way of detecting HCCs are blood tests that measure level of HCC tumor markers such as alpha fetoprotein (AFP). AFP is a plasma protein produced by yolk sac and liver during the development of fetus serving as a form of serum albumin. In normal condition, AFP level gradually decreases after birth and remain in low level in adults. Increased level of tumor markers indicates probability of liver cancers. However, the major problem of the AFP test is excessive false positive. It is because HCC is not the only cause for the AFP level elevation, but alcoholic hepatitis, chronic hepatitis or cirrhosis also associates with increase of AFP.
Despite AFP test is commonly suggested for diagnosis of liver cancers, its result is not conclusive. Suspected patients will need to go through ultrasound imaging, CT scans or contrast MRI scans for further confirmation. Liver biopsy will be taken to distinguish whether the tumor is benign or malignant. However, conventional detection of HCCs comes with several limitations: (a) About 20% of liver cancers does not produce elevated level of the commonly used HCC tumor markers [2]. (b) Viral cirrhosis produces false positive results on the blood tests [3]. (c) Ultrasound is not able to detect small tumors [4]. (d) CT scans require high radiation dose and are insensitive to tumors less than 1 cm [5]. (e) MRI scans are expensive and the procedure is time consuming. Due to these limitations, there are needs to develop novel biomarkers screen with higher sensitivity and specificity for the purpose of early diagnosis of HCC and/or determining a prognosis of HCC to complement the conventional methods.
HCC tumor cells tend to produce a unique set of proteins when compared to the normal liver epithelial cells juxtaposed to the tumor. Evaluation of validated HCC tumor biomarkers has great potential to facilitate the diagnosis of HCC. However, not all biomarkers themselves can be found in serum or urine for convenient diagnosis. Alternatively, the auto-antibodies which are specifically against the biomarkers provide an opportunity to evaluate the expression of the biomarkers. It has been demonstrated in many cancers that the presence of tumor biomarkers couples the production of auto-antibodies against these tumor antigens [6-8]. Detection on auto-antibodies in patients' sera would allow us to examine the presence of biomarkers more efficiently. Ideally, examination of auto-antibodies from peripheral blood would be a testament for detecting liver cancers early, and in a non-invasive manner One common hurdle hindering clinical use of biomarkers is that they have not been validated after discovery. But once validated, such test would be cost effective and accurate. The design of the prototype also supports high-throughput screening. This may alleviate the cost required for conventional liver cancer diagnosis.
There follows a list of references that are occasionally cited in the specification. Each of the disclosures of these references is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.    [1] Chen J G, Zhang S W. Liver cancer epidemic in China: past, present and future. Semin Cancer Biol. 2011; 21(1):59-69    [2] Okuda K, Peters R L. Human alpha-1 fetoprotein. Hepatocellular Carcinoma. 1976:353-67    [3] Lok A S, Lai C L. Alpha-fetoprotein monitoring in Chinese patients with chronic hepatitis E virus infection: role in the early detection of hepatocellular carcinoma. Hepatolog.y 1989; 9:110-115    [4] Colombo M, de Franchis R, Del Ninno E, Sangiovanni A, De Fazio C, Tommasini M, Donato M F, Piva A, Di Carlo V, Dioguardi N. Hepatocellular carcinoma in Italian patients with cirrhosis. N Engl J Med. 1991; 325:675-80    [5] Sahani D V, Kalva S P. Imaging the Liver. The Oncologist. 2004; 9 (4): 385-397    [6] Masutomi K, Kaneko S, Yasukawa M, Arai K, Murakami S, Kobayashi K. Identification of serum anti-human telomerase reverse transcriptase (hTERT) auto-antibodies during progression to hepatocellular carcinoma. Oncogene. 2002 Aug. 29; 21(38):5946-50.    [7] Karanikas V, Khalil S, Kerenidi T, Gourgoulianis K I, Germenis A E. Anti-survivin antibody responses in lung cancer. Cancer Lett. 2009 Sep. 18; 282(2):159-66.    [8] Wang Y Q, Zhang H H, Liu C L, Xia Q, Wu H, Yu X H, Kong W. Correlation between auto-antibodies to survivin and MUC1 variable number tandem repeats in colorectal cancer. Asian Pac J Cancer Prev. 2012; 13(11):5557-62.